Convert $\dfrac{275}{26}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $275 \div 26 = {10}\ \text{ R } {15}$ So the improper fraction has $10$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${10} \times \dfrac{26}{26} = {\dfrac{260}{26}}$ This quotient $10$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $15$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{15}}{26}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${10}\ {\dfrac{15}{26}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{260}{26}} + {\dfrac{15}{26}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{275}{26}$.